Everybody's Busy
by sailor-ice
Summary: It's a special day for Ami. The only problem is that no one seems to remember or notice. Even Ami is too busy to enjoy it. These are her thoughts on the matter. Drabble I think.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It's a special day for Ami. The only problem is that no one seems to remember or notice. Even Ami is too busy to enjoy it. These are her thoughts on the matter. Drabble I think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't NOT own Sailor Moon or PGSM now please enjoy (:**

**Everyone's Busy**

Everyone seems to be busy today. Here I am knitting everyone gifts for when we next all get together. I don't mind it very much, ever since jr. high it has been a sort of escape for me. We all have one Rei has her fire, Makoto has cooking. Not surprisingly Usagi and Minako have a similar outlets. While Minako lives for her music, pouring every inch of her soul into her songs, Usagi lives to take it in. We all do really, but just on a smaller scale. In Rei's case we would probably even say it's a completely different scale.

After high school we drifted apart abet. Usagi was the one keeping up with calling everyone even the elusive minako and Rei always seemed to be able to make time for the odango haired girl. She was always keeping us up to date with what we were all doing. If there was a ever a special occasion usagi would be the first calling to try and set up a party. Makoto would be ready with a delicious homemade cake. If minako or rei couldn't make it we knew to expect a phone call or letter. Lately though communication from all directions has become scarce.

Putting my knitting down I walk over to the window and look out over the Tokyo skyline in. It seems everyone has settled into their new lives. Even Rei who has come back from her training in Kyoto is now taking classes at the university. I saw her a few times and we talked for a bit. The original bond we had forged back in jr. high when we were all together has faded. I wonder If she would remember me with out a social network showing my name and picture. Although she never has been a fan of technology. So I can't be surprised if all that time has faded from her mind. At the same time I know memories of a certain pop star will never be erased from her mind. I know it's not the same, but I can't help feeling a pang of jealousy and a little stab of pain.

Minako. I know she doesn't have time to keep up with every little thing that happens here Tokyo. She always so busy. An interview here, a recording over there everyone always wants a piece of her time, and she is always willing to give it. Even with how busy she is Usagi always manages to get sometime on the phone with her. Of course so does Rei. I make my attempts be it online or on the phone, and occasionally I am successful. Our conversations don't tend to last long or go very deep. I am always happy though to talk to and old friend no matter how long it lasts.

Makoto is busy also. She has started cooking classes along with a program in how to start your own business. We do spend time together, talking or going out someplace. It's always fun when we hang out. It feels just like it did in the past, almost as if time had never moved on. Usually I'm the one reaching out to her trying to see if she available. My results tend to be mixed at best. She's always busy doing something with someone. Most of the time it's a late night adventure with Usagi and others. I can never join in that, my studies and hospital hours keep me prisoner. Their invitation always ended up being denied, or at the last minute something would come up. Eventually, those invitations dwindled. My heart clenches at open space, empty from having my friendships slip away.

In jr. high I spent all my time with Usagi. It was no surprise when we all went to university, that that attachment would be hard to shake off. We talked often the first year. She was the main reason I knew what was going in the others life. As the course work got heavier long telephone conversations became rare. She always texted even if it was just to say hi. That small thing would bring a smile to my face for weeks. During the summer or winter breaks we would get together and spend a lot of time just having fun again. This year though she has other responsibilities. I want to say I feel slighted but I know she is not like that.

My phone is buzzing again. I guess I'll have to go back to the hospital now. The hours can be long but I enjoy helping others, be it the patients or their family members. Sadly a doctor's job is never done. Now I suppose, I too am busy, much too busy like everyone else, but my birthday can wait.

**A/N: My first Ami centered fic! So I kind of borrowed Ami's feeling from PGSM, and added more things from the anime and such. The reason why it's like this is my own because that's how I feel about my birthday...I'm not sure if it sounds like Ami, but I think it does at least PGSM Ami. Leave a review please!**

**And ~ ~ ~ Happy Birthday Ami! Sorry I made it a sad one for you. D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't NOT own Sailor Moon or PGSM now please enjoy (:**

**Everyone's Busy Pt. 2**

Ami is the smartest girl any of us have ever known. Not only that, but she is also one of the sweetest girls you could ever meet. At the same time we have learned that behind those small glasses lies a quite but very powerful warrior. The thing is Ami may be able to name every single bone in the human body, but she can be pretty clueless most of the time. Of course we know it's a side effect from her constant studying and reading.

She dreams of becoming a great doctor. She claims that her mother is her only inspiration. Deep down inside I believe she is still trying to make amends for her sins. We all have them, even me. That's why my singing dream is not only about the fame and fortune, but about the smiles that the fans show and the hope they receive. Maybe that's why we allow her to be swallowed by her work and studies. If we didn't for one we don't know what the amount of guilt would to her, if she didn't have a way to let it go. Also if we allow her to immerse her self in her book, she becomes oblivious to the world outside.

Lucky for us. Some may think what we're doing to be mean. On the other hand, some may see it as I do, a fun way to make someone realize what they have around them. Makoto agreed to the plan as soon as I said the word surprise. Reiko only grunted her disapproval, of course she would. A pair of puppy eyes and a pout of the lips, had her changing her mind pretty quickly though. After some more convincing with Usagi about why the plan had to be like this. Surprisingly Rei came up with the solution. She suggested to Usagi how it would be the perfect opportunity to get Mamoru to go shopping with her. The problem was getting everyone to stick to the plan.

It was your classic surprise party plan. Pretend you forgot the persons birthday, and just when they truly believe it. SURPRISE! Of course you have to start sometime before the date to get the best reaction. We all made sure to watch Usagi, there was no way she would be able to hold the secret. Even less keep a healthy distance from Ami. This task mainly fell on Makoto, since she had the most contact with both girls. But no one would have guessed Rei to be the one to almost spill the beans. Who would have thought that a girl with an extraordinary sixth sense wouldn't be able to notice her teammate walking up to her in school. Of course, Reiko had to be the kind to get lost in her book while she reads. Luckily the school setting provided an easy and believable escape. A few hellos and other small contacts and Rei dashed off 'late for class'. A good excuse if you're Usagi, but Rei? She's as punctual as Ami.

Finally came the day. Rei had all the party supplies stashed in her temple. Makoto had prepared enough food to feed a small army. Mamoru was keeping tabs on Ami in the hospital. Usagi kept us all update with his reports and I handled the getting into her apartment part of the plan. It's not like we could have the party out in the middle of the hallway. My old Sailor V tricks proved to be useful once again, even if Reiko will perpetually roll her eyes at me for it. After holding a mini stake out she finally left and I moved in. I called the others and they made their way over.

As I waited, I thought back to how Ami looked as she left the apartment. For a second I thought maybe this wasn't best way to go about throwing a party for her. I couldn't do much more as the girls had a arrived and we began preparing. Usagi informed us that Mamoru was on his way back with Ami. So soon, someone may have thought , but what do you expect when her call out to the hospital had been sent out by Mamoru himself. I grinned at how easily it had been to come up with that ruse.

The girls had taken care in parking a few blocks from the complex, so there was no way for Ami to suspect a thing. Receiving a our cue from Mamoru, we all dove in to different hiding spots. Which was actually more difficult than it seems. Since, our girl genius here had a very minimalist type furniture. Somehow we managed though and as soon as the door creaked open we jumped and cheered. Ami was so shocked she stepped back knocking Mamoru down. We all laughed and offered our best wishes and hugs. There in her eyes, were now tears of joy replacing the darker ones I had witnessed earlier. For today, we could all smile laugh and rejoice as we celebrated one of our best friend's birthday.

**A/N: I finished it! After a month but there our dear Ami now gets her happy ending. So yeah originally just a (sad)one shot, but now it's lighter and happier as birthday's should be. Hopefully you like this second chapter. Leave a review please!**

**And ~ ~ ~ Happy Birthday Ami! Sorry it took forever to make it better =)**


End file.
